A sensor having a metallic housing and a resin connector according to a related art includes a metallic terminal pin. The terminal pin is inserted into the casing. Then, a periphery end of the housing is crimped with the casing, so that the housing and the casing are integrated together.
However, in this sensor, the metallic housing is mounted to the resin casing by crimp joint. Therefore, it is required to increase a crimp force for increasing a joint strength between the housing and the casing. At that time, thickness of a crimp joint portion of the metallic housing and/or the resin casing is necessitated to become thicker for increasing the crimp force. Moreover, resin material composing the resin casing may be changed to another material, which has a large mechanical strength for increasing the crimp force. Thus, the sensor becomes large in size, and degree of freedom in design and specification of the sensor becomes lower.
Further, to increase the crimp force, it is required that a crimp machine for crimping the metallic housing becomes larger, and a manufacturing cost of the sensor also becomes larger. Furthermore, when the crimp force is large, it is difficult to control the crimp force finely, so that the crimp force may not fall in a range of a predetermined crimp force. Moreover, the resin material composing the casing may be damaged by a creep failure and/or a stress relaxation effect.
The above problem arises in all types of sensors, in which a housing and a connector with a terminal pin are crimped together. Especially, when a crimp force between the housing and the connector in these sensors is increased, the above problem arises remarkably.